


Room 89: Sex

by R13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dildos, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Palace, Pining, Series 1, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sherlock discovers sex, Virgin Sherlock, fngering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13
Summary: Sherlock compra su primer dildo diecinueve días después de que John se muda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Room 89: Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635379) by [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor Salambo06 del fanfiction "Room 89: Sex"

Sherlock compra su primer dildo diecinueve días después de que John se muda.

Actúa en un impulso. Las calles de Londres son silenciosas a esta hora de la noche y la tienda que elige está vacía. El propietario lo saluda moviendo la cabeza y luego procede a ignorarlo por completo.

Sherlock no tiene idea de lo que está buscando pero mira los diferentes juguetes en los estantes y agarra el que no puede dejar de mirar.

Todavía puede sentir el estremecimiento de pánico que corre por sus venas. Pánico por la actitud coqueta de John esa primera noche en Angelo's. Pánico por su latiente corazón y su garganta seca en ese entonces. Pánico por la realización de que tenía absolutamente cero experiencia.

El dildo es grueso y un tanto pesado en la mano de Sherlock. Lo esconde en donde John o el Yard jamás pensarían en buscar y se va a dormir.

El departamento está tranquilo, pero Sherlock no duerme.

**

**Habitación 89: Sexo.**

_Pared Norte – experiencia sexual._

  * Cuatro besos, todos ellos por casos. Resultado: húmedo, indiferente, sin atractivo aparente.
  * Dirty Talk*: con el único propósito de comparar la paráfrasis de un sospechoso con la que había descrito la víctima. Resultado: un escalofrío por el aliento del hombre contra mi piel, palabras demasiado detalladas, sin atractivo aparente.
  * Masturbación: demasiadas distracciones, experiencia probada inconclusa.



**Total** : experiencia sexual – ninguna.

_Pared Este – atracción sexual (solo ejemplos relevantes)_

  * Edad 14, pene erecto al despertar. Sin recuerdos de mi sueño. Erección tratada en la ducha.
  * Edad 16, latidos del corazón elevados y garganta seca cuando el Sujeto A estaba presionado contra mi espalda durante la clase de Educación Física. Todos los signos se desvanecieron 45 segundos después de que se rompió el contacto.
  * Edad 23, primeros signos de excitación dentro de un club. Datos borrosos por las drogas.
  * Edad 26, pene erecto al despertar. Sueño otra vez con un hombre (¿Signos de orientación sexual? Necesito investigar más a fondo) Erección tratada en la ducha y toda información del sueño borrada.
  * Edad 30, excitado durante un caso. Probablemente debido al coqueteo del oficial, su mano rozó mi muslo e ingle. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por su cuenta. Se las arregló para alejar mi excitación en 23 segundos.
  * Edad 33, John (necesitará una habitación más grande)



**En general** : atracción sexual – sólo hacia hombres, rara (hasta John)

_Pared Oeste – investigación (sólo hechos relevantes para los casos)_

  * Edad aproximada para el primer encuentro sexual en la población londinense: 17 años de edad.
  * Lista de ETS más comunes: Clamidia, gonorrea, sífilis, herpes, tricomoniasis, VIH / SIDA.



_Pared Sur – Fantasías sexuales_.

  * John (Necesitará una habitación más grande)



**En general** : Quizás necesite una segunda habitación sobre sexo, sólo centrada en John.

**

Sherlock no piensa en el dildo por toda una semana.

John todavía se está acostumbrando al departamento y Sherlock lentamente está aceptando la manera en que John parece alterar su mundo por completo. Se encierra en su palacio mental por horas, repasando la rutina de John, sus hábitos o la variación de su voz y su lenguaje corporal en diferentes momentos del día. Sherlock organiza todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, y se pregunta si alguna vez tendrá el tiempo para aprender todo lo que se sabe de John Watson.

“Voy a salir,” John llama desde la puerta, ya poniéndose su abrigo. “Sólo voy a la tienda.”

Sherlock no contesta y escucha a John soltar una pequeña risa antes de irse, dejando el departamento tranquilo y de alguna manera, menos cálido. Sherlock rueda sus ojos suspirando. La situación se está saliendo de control. John no había mostrado señales de coquetear desde esa primera cena, pero Sherlock no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa desde entonces.

Él sabe muy bien cómo funciona el sexo, a pesar de su completa falta de experiencia en la materia. Ha visto lo que el sexo ha hecho a la gente hacer, en lo que los ha convertido, y hace tiempo había decidido que no lo necesitaba.

Pero en ese entonces, Sherlock no había planeado conocer a John Watson.

Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, Sherlock se dirige a su habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Ya ha esperado demasiado tiempo, y es mejor empezar con esto lo más pronto posible. Necesita estar listo, preparado para la próxima vez que John decida darle una oportunidad. Tomando su computadora, Sherlock se instala en la cama y abre una nueva pestaña. Sus dedos permanecen inmóviles ante el teclado por un momento antes de que empiece a escribir su búsqueda.

_Primera penetración masculina._

  
Sherlock descarta los primeros dos sitios web, y procede a eliminar por completo el tercero (Demasiadas fotos), pero el cuarto enlace resulta ser bastante instructivo. Los dedos primero, Sherlock lee y siente sonrojarse mientras se da cuenta de que ya sabía todo eso desde hacía tiempo. Se pierde en los recuerdos de sus años de adolescente, de erecciones en la mañana y masturbación tentativa. Demasiados problemas, había pensado en ese tiempo, la falta de fantasías estimulantes hacía difícil alcanzar el orgasmo. Una vez, había intentado deslizar un dedo dentro de él, y si la sensación no había sido mala, Sherlock se había sentido extraño e incómodo, y decidió que sería un experimento para otra ocasión.

Para este instante, aparentemente.

Sherlock guarda el artículo que está leyendo, dejando a un lado la computadora antes de buscar la botella de lubricante del cajón de la mesita de noche. El dueño de la tienda se lo había dado como un regalo para usar con el dildo, y Sherlock se toma el tiempo para leer las instrucciones que estaban escritas en la botella. Recuerda las primeras líneas del artículo que leyó, nunca es demasiado lubricante. Sherlock frunce el ceño, abre la botella y la lleva a su nariz. El olor es neutral, casi clínico y con un dedo, lleva un poco a su boca. Sabe a lo mismo que huele, Sherlock piensa antes de colocar la botella a un lado de él.

Aún no está excitado, pero el experimento de hoy no requiere que esté erecto. Solo quiere acostumbrarse a la sensación de un dedo dentro de él, y dejar que su cuerpo se relaje ante la intrusión. Podía añadir más dedos otro día. John no va a querer tener sexo con él la próxima semana, obviamente. Sin embargo, Sherlock siente su corazón latir un poco más rápido y exhala profundamente, un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Sherlock abre rápidamente sus pantalones y los desliza por sus piernas, seguido por su ropa interior, y una vez que está desnudo de la cintura para abajo, toma la botella de nuevo.

Vierte una razonable cantidad de lubricante en dos dedos, y el repentino frío lo sorprende. Frota el líquido entre sus dedos por unos cuantos segundos antes de que caliente. Una vez satisfecho. Sherlock abre sus piernas y deja que un dedo trace el contorno de su muslo, pelvis y perineo antes de deslizarse entre sus nalgas. Se estremece de nuevo y mira hacia abajo, moviendo su pene a la derecha para que pueda ver como su dedo desaparece más abajo. El primer toque contra su entrada hace temblar a todo su cuerpo, y Sherlock se asegura de guardar la reacción en la habitación 89 antes de empezar a frotar su dedo lentamente.

Después del sexto escalofrío, Sherlock deja de contar los escalofríos que se apoderaban de él cada vez que empuja su dedo hacia adentro sólo un poco. Rápidamente añade un poco más de lubricante, sintiendo el primer temblor de excitación abajo en su vientre, y cierra los ojos, descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras respira lentamente. Su dedo es cálido, y pronto, Sherlock siente los músculos de su entrada empezar a relajarse más y más. Apoyándose en un codo, Sherlock abre más sus piernas y empuja hacia adentro.

“Oh.”

La sensación no es tan extraña como recordaba, y cuando su primer nudillo pasa el apretado músculo, se detiene. Sherlock mira hacia abajo a sí mismo y desea haber filmado el experimento. No puede ver correctamente y sólo puede confiar en sus propias reacciones. Cuando se siente relajado de nuevo, Sherlock continúa empujando su dedo hasta que está completamente dentro de él. Permanece inmóvil por un largo segundo, su pene está medio erecto ahora. Está demasiado caliente, y perlas de sudor se ven en sus muslos. Lentamente, suavemente, Sherlock mueve su dedo dentro de él. Da un salto en sorpresa cuando golpea un bulto de nervios, y por un momento piensa que ha encontrado su próstata, pero segundos después, la punta de su dedo roza otro lugar sensible y esta vez su cuerpo completo se arquea sobre la cama, su dedo se desliza fuera de él.

“Hmmm.”

Sherlock está jadeando cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, y oleadas de placer continúan sintiéndose en su cuerpo cuando añade más lubricante a su dedo. Cuando lo empuja de nuevo dentro de él, Sherlock no se atreve a ir por su próstata de nuevo. Su pene está completamente erecto ahora, apretado contra su camisa, y Sherlock incluso puede discernir entre las gotas de pre-semen en la punta. Tentativamente, saca su dedo, no completamente, antes de deslizarse hacia atrás. Mordiéndose el labio, comienza a mover su dedo adentro y afuera, con cuidado de no tocar su próstata.

Sherlock está sintiendo las primeras ganas de tomar su pene en su mano cuando escucha la puerta principal abrirse y rápidamente cerrarse, seguido de los pasos de John. Quita sus dedos rápido, y en un ridículo intento de esconderse, tira las sabanas encima de él.

“Sherlock,” John pregunta, justo detrás de la puerta. “¿Estás aquí?”

“Sí,” Sherlock responde, todavía un poco agitado.

“Sólo voy a bañarme y luego haré la cena,” dice John. “¿Comerás esta noche?”

Sherlock traga con dificultad. “Sí.”

Puede escuchar la sonrisa de John cuando dice “Bueno.”, y entonces la puerta del baño se cierra. Los ojos de Sherlock se dirigen a la puerta contigua dentro de su dormitorio pero está cerrada también y suspira de alivio. Escucha por unos momentos como John se desnuda, entra en la ducha y abre la llave del agua. Se recuesta en la cama, su pene aun erecto y su dedo húmedo de lubricante. Considera detener el experimento en este instante, pero el creciente deseo dentro de él continua ardiendo, y antes de que pueda pensarlo dos veces ya está añadiendo más lubricante en su dedo y empujándolo adentro de él.

Todavía puedo oír el agua correr, y si se concentra lo suficiente, también a John duchándose. El mero hecho de tener un dedo dentro de él mientras John está en la habitación de al lado hace que su excitación crezca, le hace estar ansioso por más, Sherlock se permite rozar su próstata una vez más. Tiene que morder su otra mano mientras su dedo la golpea una y otra vez, sus caderas ahora empujándose hacia atrás contra su dedo y pronto Sherlock tiene que ahogar sus gemidos en la almohada, su mano libre ahora alrededor de su erección. Se toca muy rápido, sus movimientos torpes y sus dedos arremetiendo contra él más rápido.

Sherlock jamás se había sentido tan perdido antes. No puede pensar correctamente, no puede parecer capaz de concentrarse en nada más que el deseo ardiente dentro de él, y no puede dejar de imaginar el cuerpo John debajo del chorro de agua de la ducha. Desnudo, húmedo, hermoso.

Sherlock se viene sin previo aviso, su cuerpo entero arqueándose en la cama y su cabeza presionada en la almohada, su cuello torcido hasta el punto de lastimarle. Siente que su cuerpo se contrae alrededor de su dedo, y semen cae sobre su mano y camisa, pero sobre todo, Sherlock siente que está colapsando. No está seguro de cuántos minutos pasan entre el momento de su orgasmo y John llamando su nombre de nuevo, pero Sherlock todavía está sin aliento con el dedo dentro de él.

“Sherlock,” John lo vuelve a llamar. “La cena en quince minutos ¿Está bien?”

Sherlock no responde, no confía en su voz en este momento, pero John no insiste y se va. Sherlock tarda otros tres minutos en recuperar algo de compostura y sacar su dedo. Con timidez contrae su entrada y se encuentra extrañamente vacío. Cuando el sueño amenaza con aparecer, Sherlock se obliga a pararse y entrar al baño.

**

**Habitación 89b – sexo y John.**

_Pared norte – hechos._

John se masturba con frecuencia.

  * Primera vez al notarlo, dos días después de mudarse. Se toma siete minutos de más de la habitual en la ducha. Sale con las mejillas sonrojadas y evita el contacto visual por tres minutos.
  * La ducha parece ser un lugar y tiempo conveniente. No deja indicios, normalmente en las mañanas.
  * Doce días después de mudarse, John se despertó en el medio de la noche y se masturbó. Sólo escuché el colchón y el gemido final cuando llegaba al climax. John evitó el contacto visual toda la mañana del día siguiente.



**Hipótesis** : ¿Avergonzado?

John ve porno.

  * Primera vez al notarlo, tres horas después de mudarse. Hackeé su computadora y encontré (los no tan bien) archivos ocultos. Siete vídeos diferentes, todos de aficionados, dos de ellos con una pareja gay.
  * John nunca preguntó si encontré los vídeos.
  * No lo he atrapado viendo ningún vídeo desde que se mudó.



**Hipótesis** : ¿Vídeos viejos que no se tomó el tiempo de borrar? ¿Los vio mientras yo no estaba?

A John le gusta el sexo.

  * John ha ido a dos citas diferentes, regresa en la mañana, nunca llama a la mujer de nuevo.
  * John coquetea. Mucho.



**Hipótesis** : John no querría una relación sin sexo.

**

Durante los siguientes días, Sherlock estaba cada vez más cómodo con sus propios dedos. Todavía no sacaba el dildo pero va a comprar dos botellas más de lubricante. Espera a que John vaya a la clínica, seguro de que no volverá en tres horas como mínimo, y entonces Sherlock procede a llenar la pared norte de la Habitación 89 un poco más.

Es por eso que, exactamente diez días después de haberse penetrado con sus dedos por primera vez, Sherlock tiene tres dedos dentro de él. Los hace moverse adentro y afuera lentamente, la todavía sensación de ardor en su entrada siendo estrechada lo hace contraerse de dolor por primera vez. Tiene la botella de lubricante a un lado de él, y su cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada mientras las memorias del cuerpo de John presionado contra él invaden su mente. El sospechoso los había tomado por sorpresa, el muy pequeño closet había sido el único escondite disponible en ese momento. Si Sherlock se concentraba lo suficiente, aun podía sentir el pene de John, no erecto por supuesto, contra la curva inferior de su trasero. Sherlock había perdido la pista del caso durante unos segundos, sintiéndose excitado, y la había tomado todo su autocontrol permanecer quieto.

Pero ahora, Sherlock puede dejar a su imaginación correr libre. Puede imaginar a John presionándose más cerca de él. Puede imaginar a John empujando contra su trasero. Puede imaginar la mano de John en sus caderas, manteniéndolo cerca.

“Hmm,” Sherlock respira, empujando sus dedos más profundamente.

John se está poniendo erecto ahora, solo porque se está frotando contra él, y su erección es gruesa y dura contra el trasero de Sherlock. Está besando la nuca de Sherlock, está susurrando contra su oído y deslizando sus manos sobre la erección de Sherlock.

Sherlock gime en voz alta, no hace nada más que follarse contra sus dedos ahora, y se pregunta cómo el dildo se sentiría dentro de él ahora mismo. Piensa en levantarse e ir a buscarlo pero el pensamiento de remover sus dedos le hizo gemir. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada más que dejar que la fantasía lo tome mientras empuja su dedo contra su próstata una y otra vez. Sería más fácil si John estuviera aquí, si estuviera desnudo en la cama de Sherlock, erecto y sacando los dedos de Sherlock sólo para guiar el calor de su erección contra la entrada de Sherlock y empujar hacia adentro.

“Oh dios,” Sherlock jadea, los pensamientos de John follandolo llenan su mente.

Se mueve contra sus dedos, empujándolos tan dentro como puede y se congela cuando se corre. Hoy está completamente desnudo, y su semen llega hasta sus pezones. Mira fijamente su mano entre sus piernas, y continúa moviendo sus dedos experimentalmente. La hipersensibilidad lo hace estremecerse, y entonces los saca. Se da la vuelta sobre su estómago, cierra sus ojos y trata de regular su respiración.

John ha estado saliendo con la misma mujer durante dos semanas. Sarah. Sherlock está seguro de que todavía no han tenido relaciones sexuales, pero la va a llevar a Escocia en dos días. Sherlock sacude su cabeza, empujando los pensamientos y se levanta.

**

**Habitación 89b – sexo y John.**

_Pared Este – estado de excitación cerca de John._

En casa.

  * Cuando John sale del baño, una toalla o su bata. Estado de excitación: 8 de 10.
  * Cuando John viene a desayunar, pelo desordenado, sonriendo perezosamente y a veces con lo que queda de su erección matutina aún visible. Estado de excitación: 8.5 de 10.
  * Cuando John de repente decide que el departamento necesita una limpieza y va a buscar los productos debajo del fregadero. Punto de vista preferible: sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Estado de excitación: 9 de 10.
  * Cuando John dice que necesitamos ver una película y se sienta cerca en el sofá. Cuantos más puntos de contacto, lo más que me encuentro excitado. Estado de excitación: 9 de 10.



En las escenas del crimen (casi siempre inconveniente)

  * John inclinándose sobre algo (alguien). Estado de excitación; 7 de 10.
  * John tomando mi defensa. Estado de excitación: 6 de 10.
  * John corriendo tras un sospechoso. Estado de excitación: 8 de 10.
  * John tacleando a un sospechoso. Estado de excitación 9 de 10.
  * John riendo, sin aliento, después de una persecución. Estado de excitación: 9.5 de 10.



En momentos aleatorios del día.

  * John poniéndose cerca para quitar algo en mi pelo, porque está lloviendo, porque no hay otra opción (nada, todo, sólo John estando cerca). Estado de excitación: varía entre 6 y 8 de 10.
  * Dentro de un taxi, después de un caso. Estado de excitación: 9 de 10.
  * En un restaurante, sonriendo y peligrosamente cerca, Estado de excitación 7 de 10.
  * Nota: Más por ser añadido.



**

Después de eso, sólo queda encontrar el momento adecuado para que Sherlock experimente con el dildo. Espera a que Sherlock se vaya con Sarah, algo molesto y negándose a despedirse, pero John aun así se va. Sherlock pasa la primera mitad del día en el internet. Busca el artículo que había guardado y continúa leyendo cuidadosamente. Ahora, entiende la importancia del lubricante, pero el acto en sí sigue siendo un misterio.

El dildo descansa sobre la cama a su lado, y Sherlock lo mira de nuevo. Ahora que conoce la sensación de sus dedos dentro de él, no puede evitar preguntarse qué tan diferente se sentirá el dildo. El que había elegido era grueso, rosado y bastante largo. Sherlock siente que su pene pulsa dentro de sus pantalones mientras se da cuenta de que no tendrá problemas en encontrar su próstata. Forzándose a mirar de nuevo a la pantalla, Sherlock lee los últimos consejos del artículo y cierra la computadora. La deja a un lado, se quita la ropa y se sienta en el centro de la cama. Necesita dilatarse antes de que pueda tomar el dildo, ya se encuentra medio erecto cuando se acuesta.

El primer dedo es fácil ahora, pero aun así, Sherlock siente la misma anticipación cuando lo empuja dentro. Lo mueve dentro y fuera antes de añadir un segundo dedo, respirando fuertemente. No duele, ya no, pero Sherlock mueve sus caderas hasta que se siente completamente bien. Deja que su mano pasee por su pecho (Había descubierto sus sensibles pezones hacia cinco días) y se siente que se pone dura cada vez más. Cuando empuja el tercer dedo, Sherlock está completamente erecto y ya jadeando. Se niega a tocarse todavía.

El momento en el que toma el dildo, Sherlock se da cuenta de que podría estar yendo demasiado rápido pero no le importa. La paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte. Vierte algo de lubricante directo en el juguete y luego pone un poco más en su entrada. Recordando el artículo, se pone de rodillas y apoya un brazo detrás de él, guiando la cabeza del dildo contra su entrada. Se alza más arriba en sus rodillas y empuja el juguete entre sus nalgas, hasta que lo siente contra su entrada. Inhalando profundamente, Sherlock se sienta sobre el dildo.

“Hmmmm.”

Sus gemidos resonan en toda la habitación. La primera parte arde, pero la sensación no es nueva. Continúa empujando lentamente hacia abajo, tomándose el tiempo para respirar correctamente, hasta que siente la mano que está sosteniendo el dildo contra su trasero. Tiene el dildo completo dentro de él. Mordiendo su labio, Sherlock mueve sus caderas y hace su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el juguete roza su próstata. Repite el movimiento una vez más, y deja escapar un suspiro jadeante. Se siente mucho más, mucho más grande que sus dedos, y también mucho mejor.

Lentamente se levanta otra vez, el dildo se desliza fuera de él pulgada por pulgada, y se detiene cuando sólo la cabeza permanece dentro de él. Se queda quieto, dejando que su excitación se acumule antes de moverse hacia abajo. Le toma otro minuto a su cuerpo aceptar la nueva intromisión y entonces Sherlock está montando el dildo, sus muslos ardiendo por el esfuerzo y su pene rebotando en su estómago con cada empuje. Está golpeando su próstata con cada estocada y la necesidad de tocarse lo abruma pero sólo su mano libre está manteniéndolo arriba y en su lugar. Uno, dos, tres más estocadas y Sherlock cae sobre el colchón, el dildo saliendo de él.

Se coloca sobre su espalda, abre las piernas y empuja el dildo de nuevo adentro. Le toma unos momentos encontrar el ángulo correcto, después Sherlock está empujando el juguete adentro y afuera, estimulando su próstata cada vez, y su mano libre está trabajando rápido en su erección. Recostado así, su cuerpo y mente finalmente trabajando al mismo tiempo, Sherlock deja que sus fantasías se hagan cargo.

_Te ves hermoso así, Sherlock. Apretado y abierto, metiendo este dildo dentro de ti, rogando por más._

“John, dios.”

_Si estuviera aquí, te follaría. Primero, quitaría tu mano y empujaría ese dildo dentro y fuera de ti tan lento hasta que tu cuerpo entero este temblando de deseo. Después, lo reemplazaría por mi pene, duro y adolorido por querer estar dentro de ti. Te sentirías tan bien, tan bien._

Sherlock gimió, la mano en su miembro moviéndose más rápido, y se empuja hacia atrás contra el dildo con cada estocada. Inclina sus caderas más arriba, metiendo el juguete más profundo y se corre con el nombre de John en sus labios. Se corre por varios segundos, el dildo todavía enterrado dentro de él, y Sherlock sólo se toma el tiempo para sacar el dildo antes de darse la vuelta y quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se encuentra adolorido pero extrañamente ansioso por más. Sherlock lava el juguete cuidadosamente, toma una ducha y sale del departamento en menos de una hora. No tiene problemas en encontrar la misma tienda, y el dueño una vez más le saluda asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero esta vez, Sherlock sabe qué es lo que quiere, sabe lo que está buscando, y sin pensarlo dos veces, va al mostrador.

“Hola,” dice y el hombre lo mira. “¿Qué dildos recomendarías en tu tienda?”

“¿Uso personal?” el hombre pregunta, levantándose y rodeando el mostrador.

“Obviamente.” Sherlock responde.

El hombre sonríe, “La gente suele venir aquí para comprar un regalo ¿Sabe?”

Sherlock frunce el ceño, “¿En serio?”

“Sí, la mayoría de las veces son parejas que quieren darle sabor a las cosas, o amigos que quieren dar un regalo divertido.”

Sherlock asintió, procesando la nueva información mientras sigue al hombre hacia el pasillo derecho.

“¿Ya usa uno?” El hombre pregunta una vez que se detienen enfrente de los diferentes dildos. Sherlock asiente, apuntando hacia el que compró la vez anterior. “Muy bien, ese es uno clásico, bueno para principiantes, de hecho. Pero tenemos muchos más, puedo hacerle una selección si gusta.”

“Perfecto.”

El hombre sonríe de nuevo, alcanzando uno de los juguetes, “Este otro igual es un clásico, excepto que tiene la opción de vibrar. Sólo necesita oprimir este botón, y dejar que funcione, es mágico.” Sherlock lo toma. “Ahora, este. Como puede ver, las venas están bastante marcadas, Se supone que se parezca al pene de un hombre lo más que se pueda.” Sherlock frunce el ceño y lo toma, y el hombre ríe. “Dije “se supone”. Si en verdad quiere uno que se acerque a la realidad, sólo necesitas moldear uno. Lo hacemos aquí, si traes las medidas.”

Sherlock piensa en la Habitación 89b y la pared Sur, pero decide que tendrá que volver más tarde para eso.

“Entonces, definitivamente necesitarás esto.” El hombre toma una caja, dándole la vuelta, así Sherlock puede ver la figura en ella. “Te permite poner cualquier dildo que tengas, y montarlo fácilmente. Algo debes de tener, si me lo pregunta.”

Sherlock toma la caja. “Brillante.”

“Ya le he hecho una selección predeterminada ahí. Pero usted puede, por supuesto, elegir diferentes formas y tamaños.” Sherlock asiente, mirando de nuevo hacia los dildos en el estante “Toma lo que necesites, estaré por allí.”

Sherlock se queda con los que el hombre le recomienda, pero también los compra en un tamaño más grande por si acaso. El hombre le da los consejos para cada uno, Sherlock guarda la información en la Habitación 89. Mientras camina regreso a casa, a Sherlock se le ocurre que toda esta preparación quizás nunca podría llegar a ser utilizada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirrty Talk*: Charla sucia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Habitación 89b – sexo y John.**

_Pared Sur – Pene de John._

Medidas estimadas.

  * Basado en el lugar que ocupa en el pantalón de John cuando no está erecto: más grande que la medida normal.
  * Basado en las dos diferentes ocasiones que entré al baño cuando John se estaba duchando (una vez, erecto): se confirma una longitud y circunferencia más larga de lo normal. La mano de John cubrió casi la mitad de la longitud erecta (No tuve tiempo de recopilar más información).
  * Basado en el tacto (todos de ellos accidentales): John tiene la tendencia de apuntar hacia la derecha, haciendo más fácil adivinar el contorno de su pene.



Sensación:  
Desconocida.

Sabor:  
Desconocido.

 **En total (erecto, estimación para moldear un dildo)** : **5.7 pulgadas de longitud, 4.3 pulgadas de circunferencia.**

**

Dos meses y trece días pasan, y fuera del hecho de que John había dejado de tener citas por completo, no muestra ninguna señal de estar más cerca de Sherlock. Aun así, Sherlock continúa experimentando. Ya no está seguro de que lo haga sólo por razones científicas, el placer que experimenta por el descubrimiento de cada nuevo juguete es la sólida prueba de que está disfrutando esto más de lo que había esperado. Las paredes de la Habitación 89 y 89b están siendo llenadas con nuevos datos y notas todos los días, y Sherlock continua escogiendo cuidadosamente los momentos del día en que puede entregarse al placer.

Está seguro de que John no tiene absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que está sucediendo dentro de las paredes del dormitorio de Sherlock. Sigue persiguiendo junto con Sherlock en las calles de Londres, continúa haciéndoles de cenar, sigue sentándose en su silla y escucha contento el violín de Sherlock. Dos meses y trece días pasan, y Sherlock acepta el simple hecho de que está enamorado.

“Antes de que te encierres ahí.” John dice de repente, levantándose de su silla y acercándose al sofá, un dedo señalando hacia la frente de Sherlock. “Recuerda que hoy tengo el turno de la noche.”

Sherlock rodó sus ojos. “¿Por qué insistes en tener un trabajo?”

“Porque de otra manera me volveré loco,” John se ríe y lo mira durante varios segundos sin decir una palabra. Suspira. “Me iré después de la cena. ¿Has estado comiendo?”

Sherlock niega con la cabeza pero John no insiste. Sherlock escuche distraído por unos momentos, deleitándose con la familiaridad de John moviéndose por la cocina, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Sabe que debe esperar a que John se vaya y preferiblemente ir a su habitación, pero los escalofríos recorriendo desde sus dedos hasta su cuello le impiden moverse. Ha estado queriendo agregar nuevos datos a su palacio mental desde hacía días, y John se irá pronto, lo suficiente para que alivie la presión luego.

Abriendo la puerta de la Habitación 89. Sherlock inhala profundamente y comienza a calificar cada juguete que ha adquirido en los últimos meses.

Máquina para montar (calificación: 10/10)

  * Ha hecho todo este experimento por completo mucho más fácil. Práctica y fácil de ocultar, la maquina me ha permitido probar cada juguete sin ocupar mis manos.
  * Efecto secundario: He descubierto la alta sensibilidad de ambos de mis pezones (especialmente el derecho)
  * Se puede colocar en diferentes superficies: cama, piso, silla.
  * Me permite estimular la próstata más fácilmente con cada nuevo dildo.
  * Hechos más notables: dolor en los muslos después de cada sesión; Hace más fácil imaginar a John penetrándome.



Juguetes vibratorios (calificación: 9/10)

  * La estimulación de próstata mejoró considerablemente,
  * Los dildos vibradores no son tan eficientes como los pequeños juguetes vibradores. Estos últimos son más fáciles de empujar y frotar contra mi próstata.
  * He descubierto que una vibración ligera es más agradable, especialmente cuando pienso usar otro juguete para alcanzar el orgasmo.
  * Hechos más notables: algunos vienen con un control remoto.



Dildo basado en las medidas de John (8/10)

  * Después de una investigación más profunda, el dildo probablemente no sea lo suficientemente grueso.
  * El estrechamiento inicial fue al principio desafiante, pero ninguno de los dildos que poseo me hace sentir tan lleno como este.
  * Cuando lo combino con la máquina para montar, las fantasías casi me llevan al orgasmo sin ninguna estimulación adicional.
  * Hechos más notables: _ha aumentado enormemente la necesidad de tener sexo con John_.



Sherlock da un paso hacia atrás, observando las notas nuevas fijadas en la pared. Ha vuelto a la misma tienda dos veces, y el dueño está empezando a conocerlo. Sherlock sigue escuchando a sus consejos, y actualmente está esperando una orden especial que le hombre le ha asegurado que le encantará. Sherlock cierra sus ojos, sintiendo el primer temblor de excitación abajo en su cuerpo. Todavía necesita dejar a un lado sus fantasías, y no podrá concentrarse si empieza a-

“¿Sherlock?”

Sherlock brinca de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos, y se da vuelta hacia un lado rápido. Su erección todavía es bastante visible a través de sus pantalones, así que Sherlock se hace bolita en el sofá cuando John se detiene frente a él otra vez.

“¿Está todo bien?”

Sherlock asiente, “Bien.”

“Puse algunas sobras en el refrigerador, por si acaso,” Se detiene pero Sherlock se niega a mirarlo, todavía no. Mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, “Como sea, ya me voy. Trata de dormir un poco al menos.” Sherlock no contesta pero escucha a John reír antes de decir. “Te veo mañana por la mañana.”

Sherlock espera hasta que hasta que escucha la puerta cerrarse, y luego otros cinco minutos por si acaso, antes de darse la vuelta otra vez. Mira hacia el techo, respirando profundamente. Sherlock tienen exactamente catorce fantasías almacenadas referentes a la sala, y ser atrapado con una erección es la número cinco. Suspirando fuertemente, Sherlock se pone de pie, una mano ya frotando su erección dentro de su pantalón. Aun está sorprendido a veces de darse cuenta de cuanto le gusta el sexo, o al menos, lo que sabe de él. Anteriormente, la masturbación había sido más un inconveniente que cualquier otra cosa, pero ahora es algo que Sherlock disfruta y se complace en hacer.

El por qué es obvio, por supuesto.

Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, Sherlock se dirige al armario y remueve el fondo falso. Mira los diferentes juguetes, con la máquina para montar ya en mano, elige el último que compró. Largo, lo suficientemente grueso y algo rosado, Sherlock se había estado preguntando si podría tomarlo todo dentro de él desde que lo había comprado. Sonriendo, posiciona el dildo en la máquina para montar antes de colocarla en el centro de la cama.

Comienza despacio, desnudándose antes de acostarse con la botella de lubricante en su mano. Durante las últimas semanas, Sherlock ha estado explorando su propio cuerpo lentamente, tratando de conocerse más a sí mismo. Hasta el momento, Sherlock había descubierto que un simple toque en el cuello podía enviar una sensación de escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Raspar sus uñas contra su clavícula y sus pezones, hacía que su erección pulsase y que sus piernas temblaran por la anticipación. Frotar sus pezones entre dos dedos siempre hacia que sus caderas se movieran en su propia violación, y lo dejaba jadeando.

Normalmente, en este punto, Sherlock empuja sus dedos dentro, gimiendo suavemente ante la ya conocida intromisión. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a los juguetes, Sherlock sigue usando sus dedos primero, algunas veces encontrando nuevos sensibles lugares, otras veces solamente tentando su próstata hasta que no pueda resistir más. Pero hoy, Sherlock ya está sin aliento, desesperado por más, y añade dos dedos de una sola vez, empujándolos lo suficientemente profundo para hacerlo arquear su espalda sobre la cama.

"Hmm", gime, empujándolos dentro y fuera por un poco más de tiempo antes de ponerse de rodillas. Vierte un poco de lubricante directamente en el dildo, extendiéndolo sobre la longitud antes de ponerse encima de la máquina. Se apoya en sus dos manos, y Sherlock se sienta lentamente sobre el dildo, la cabeza hacia atrás ante el placer.

Se siente como si el dildo nunca terminara, y en el momento en que la cabeza golpea su próstata, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, Sherlock no puede evitarlo pero gime en voz alta, el nombre de John escapando de sus labios. Ya está imaginando las manos de John en sus caderas, su aliento caliente contra su cuello y su erección llenándolo. Sherlock suelta las sábanas, manteniéndose perfectamente quieto en el juguete antes de alzarse lo suficiente para que sólo la cabeza estuviera adentro. Movió sus caderas, sus dos manos paseando sobre su pecho y su cuello mientras se arquea.

_Te sientes tan bien, Sherlock._

“John, sí,” Sherlock comienza a montar el dildo lentamente, sus muslos ya ardiendo por el esfuerzo. Se pierde en la fantasía, las manos de John ahora dejando marcas en su piel mientras observa a Sherlock montándolo. A John le encanta mirar, Sherlock está muy seguro de ello. John es un amante apasionado, cuida a la persona a la que le hace el amor, y Sherlock no quiere nada más que ser el sujeto de tal adoración.

Sherlock puede sentir su orgasmo acercarse rápidamente, el dildo golpeando su próstata con cada empuje. Por un momento, Sherlock está seguro de que puede correrse sin tener que tocarse. La fantasía del cuerpo de John presionado contra el suyo, de sus palabras susurradas a su oído haciéndole difícil concentrarse en otra cosa, pero sus dedos se están cerrando en su erección antes de pensarlo dos veces.

“Oh, dios, John, sí,” Sherlock jadea, sus manos moviéndose rápidamente sobre su erección, y sus caderas golpeando hacia abajo contra la máquina. Ya está demasiado perdido, inconsciente de nada más que el placer alcanzando el climax mientras gime el nombre de John y se derrama sobre su propia mano. Oleadas de placer aun sobre él, Sherlock se deja caer en el colchón, un suave gemido escapando de él mientras el dildo se desliza fuera de él.

Toma exactamente 49 segundos el darse cuenta a Sherlock que ya no está solo, y 2 más para darse cuenta de que John está parado en la puerta. Tirando las sábanas encima de sí mismo lo más rápido que puede, Sherlock le da la espalda, su corazón latiendo y sus mejillas ardiendo cuando dice con su voz rasposa. “Vete.”

Sherlock no necesita mirarlo para saber que John sigue ahí, observándolo. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, sintiendo la mirada de John en él, recordándole que John lo había visto correrse gritando su nombre hacia unos minutos. “Por favor, vete.”

Pero los pasos de John se escuchan dentro de la habitación, acercándose hasta que está de pie en frente de la cama. Sherlock mantiene los ojos fijos en el colchón. De todas las fantasías que había imaginado en su mente, ninguna de ellas había tenido tal sentimiento duro de vergüenza.

“Sherlock,” susurra John, y la cabeza de Sherlock se levanta mientras lee la excitación desnuda en la voz de John. Sin una palabra, ambos se miran fijamente por varios segundos. Sherlock se permite enfrentar los hechos ante él. Los ojos de John están dilatados, su respiración es agitada y sus pantalones apretados por su erección atrapada en ellos, “Tú-”

John se detiene, su lengua sale para mojarse los labios y los ojos de Sherlock siguen el movimiento hambrientamente. Todavía está de rodillas, las sábanas envueltas firmemente alrededor de él, y aun así, nunca se había sentido más expuesto. La siguiente vez que John habla, su voz es apenas un susurro dentro de la habitación, “Pensé que tú no-”

Sherlock traga lentamente. “¿Qué no qué?”

Los ojos de John se encontraron con los suyos, “Pensé que no querías esto.”

Docenas de preguntas pasan por la cabeza de Sherlock, solo una sale por sus labios, “¿No quería sexo?” Ha estado obsesionado con esto desde el principio desde el principio por haber deducido cuán importante era el sexo para John, y de repente Sherlock se había dado cuenta de que se estaba muriendo por saber si John lo quería a él, sexo o no.

“No,” John respira, “Que no me querías.”

Sherlock respira y se levanta de rodillas, la sábana cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos, “Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado,” dice, los labios de John se contraen en una sonrisa, “¿Cómo podría no quererte?”

John exhala fuerte, “Lo dijiste, esa primera cena, dijiste que te considerabas casado con tu trabajo. Siempre criticas las relaciones de las otras personas. Nunca mostraste ninguna señal.”

“No tenía idea de mí mismo.” Confiesa Sherlock, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos por la proximidad de John, “Apareciste y de pronto yo estaba viendo las cosas de manera diferente. Estaba asus-” Sherlock se detuvo, sonrojándose de nuevo mientras miraba a otro lado, pero la mano de John tomó su rostro, forzando a Sherlock a mirarlo.

“¿Estabas qué?” pregunta John, acercándose más, sus rodillas golpeando el marco de la cama, “Dime.”

Sherlock busca en sus ojos, busca en su rostro, a lo largo de las líneas de alrededor de los ojos hasta el contorno de sus labios, pero sólo encuentra preocupación y algo más caliente, “Estaba asustado.” Sherlock ve a John tenso, su mano cayendo a su lado pero Sherlock se apresura a tomar con la suya, “No de ti,” dice rápidamente, “Tenía miedo de mi propia… mi propia inexperiencia en este asunto.”

John frunce el ceño antes de mirar hacia la máquina que todavía está en la cama, y Sherlock está seguro de que se está sonrojando de nuevo, “Pero esto-”

“Experimento,” Sherlock le interrumpe, “Quería estar preparado.”

John lo mira de nuevo, respirando profundamente antes de preguntar, “¿Preparado para qué?”

Sherlock considera sus siguientes palabras durante un largo momento, sabiendo que podían alterar ambos de sus mundos en ese instante, pero se encuentra sonriendo cuando finalmente dice, “Para ti.”

Los siguientes tres segundos son los más largos en la vida de Sherlock antes de que John este chocando sus cuerpos, forzando a Sherlock en su espalda mientras lo besa. Sherlock maniobra sus brazos para que queden libres de la sábana, ya desesperado por más, y mueve sus dedos por el cabello corto de John, aplicando más presión al beso. No es nada como lo que había recordado, nada como los cuatro castos y rápidos besos que había compartido con un extraño. Éste es John.

“Dios, Sherlock,” John jadea cuando se separan, respirando el aire de cada uno. Sherlock lo mira fijamente, jadeando, y ve el reflejo de su propio deseo brillando en los ojos de John. “Dios, no tienes idea de cuánto quiero esto, cuánto te quiero.”

Sherlock no puede evitar gemir ante las palabras, su cuerpo reacciona ante el cuerpo de John presionado contra el suyo. Se había corrido no hacía cinco minutos, pero su pene ya está endureciendo. John lo besa de nuevo, enredando sus dedos dentro del cabello de Sherlock y tirando lo suficiente como para que Sherlock grite entre el beso. Este es nuevo.

“Mierda, viéndote montar esta cosa,” John gruñó, sus ojos oscuros, su lengua trazando el labio inferior de Sherlock, “Preparándote para mí.”

“Sí,” Sherlock jadea, “Tú.”

“Mierda,” John maldice otra vez antes de besarlo. Sherlock ya está seguro de que no podrá pasar otro día sin besar a John Watson “¿Cuándo-“ John pregunta, todavía sin aliento.

“Poco después de que te mudaste,” confiesa Sherlock, “En caso de que trataras de coquetear conmigo otra vez. Quería poder ser capaz de darte lo que querías.”

Esto parece hacer a John detenerse, y mira a Sherlock por un largo momento antes de decir, “Tienes que entender, incluso si no hubieras hecho esto, incluso si no te gustaran este tipo de cosas, todavía estaría locamente enamorado de ti.”

Sherlock siente que sonríe, incapaz de poner un nombre al sentimiento que se apodera de su mente y cuerpo, así que se inclina y captura los labios de John en un suave beso, tomándose el tiempo para aprenderse los labios de John de memoria. No está seguro de quién se mueve primero, pero lentamente la ropa de John está en el suelo y la sábana que aun cubría su cuerpo es lanzada lejos. Sherlock está dividido entre la necesidad de más y la necesidad de descubrir cada pulgada del cuerpo de John, pero al final, John decide por los dos, juntando sus caderas y empujando contra el cuerpo de Sherlock.

“Oh, dios, John,” Sherlock gime ante la sensación de la erección de John (mucho más grande de lo que había pensado) deslizándose contra la suya. Sensaciones desconocidas le invaden, haciéndolo perder el aliento y retorcerse dentro de los brazos de John. “John, John.”

“¿Cuántos?” John pregunta, y Sherlock tarda unos segundos en entender lo que John está preguntando.

“Siete,” exhala, “Lo he probado todos.”

“Oh, mierda,” John gime, poniéndose más firmemente contra él, “¿Aquí?”

Sherlock asiente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No tenía idea de que el sexo con alguien pudiera sentirse así. Es como si se entregara a John completamente, confiando en él y en todo lo que es. Sherlock nunca se había sentido más seguro.

“Quiero verte montar todos,” John respira contra sus labios, y Sherlock gime, “¿Te imaginabas que era yo, follandote?”

Sherlock asiente de nuevo, “Sí, sí.”

“Oh, dios, Sherlock, estuviste maravilloso. No podía quitar mis ojos de ti.” John deslizó ambas manos por sus costados y sus caderas, trazando el contorno del trasero de Sherlock mientras empujaba las caderas de Sherlock hacia arriba. Sherlock reacciona rápidamente, los músculos de su entrada contrayéndose. “¿Todavía estás abierto para mí?” pregunta, con un dedo ya frotando la aún lubricada entrada de Sherlock antes de empujar hacia adentro, haciendo a ambos gemir fuertemente, “Oh, dios.”

Sherlock está más que listo para él ahora, pero John se toma su tiempo deslizando sus dedos uno por uno dentro de Sherlock, estrechando su relajado agujero, y Sherlock disfruta cada segundo de ello. Los dedos de John son más cortos que los de él pero encuentra la próstata de Sherlock rápido, haciendo a Sherlock arquearse en la cama.

“John, por favor, John,” Sherlock murmura, moviéndose contra los dedos de John.

“Dios, sí,” John jadea, sacudiendo la cabeza, “¿Tienes-”

“Aquí,” Sherlock lo interrumpe, entregándole la botella de lubricante, pero John frunce el ceño, “¿Qué?”

“¿Condón?”

Sherlock siente algo en su pecho ante el pensamiento del plástico entre John y él, y rápidamente responde: “Estoy limpio, completamente limpio, ¿Tú?” Ve la lucha interna en los ojos de John, y Sherlock lo sostiene, sellando sus labios de nuevo, “No necesitamos uno, John.”

John continua besándolo con fuerza durante varios segundos antes de asentir, sacando sus dedos de y Sherlock gime ante la pérdida. Pero luego, John se sienta sobre sus talones, lubricando su erección y Sherlock no puede apartar la mirada. El pene de John es bastante cercano al dildo que había moldeado, excepto quizás por la circunferencia, y Sherlock siente le irresistible necesidad de probar.

“¿Bien?” John cuestiona, forzando a Sherlock a mirarlo.

Sherlock asiente, tomando un gran respiro mientras John se guiaba entre sus nalgas. Sherlock posa sus caderas más alto, tomándolo y su espalda se arquea cuando siente la cabeza de la erección de John dentro de él. Sherlock está acostumbrado a la intromisión ahora, sin embargo, esto se siente completamente nuevo. Puede sentir cada vena de la erección de John, sentirla pulsar dentro de él mientras John continua empujando, y Sherlock se pregunta si John estuviera de acuerdo en quedarse dentro de él para siempre.

“Sherlock, dios, Sherlock,” John jadea, sus ojos mirando a su rostro, antes de mirar hacia su erección desapareciendo dentro de Sherlock. Sherlock mantiene sus ojos fijos en el rostro de John, mirando con asombro mientras puede ver cada emoción ahí.

John se recuesta encima de él una vez que está por completo dentro de él, permaneciendo inmóvil mientras se besan y se besan otra vez, hasta que Sherlock se está moviendo contra él. John sonríe dentro del beso y comienza a empujar lentamente, tomándose su tiempo y haciendo a Sherlock perder su mente igual lentamente. Nada pudo haberlo preparado para el sentir a John deslizarse fuera y dentro de él, y en el momento que John se da vuelta y se recuesta sobre su espalda y deja a Sherlock ponerse a horcajadas en su regazo, Sherlock sabe que este momento se quedará grabado en su memoria por un muy, muy largo tiempo.

“John,” gime mientras se sienta sobre la erección de John, rotando sus caderas tentativamente hasta que encuentra su próstata, “¡John!”

“Sí, sí,” John gime, “Así.”

Sherlock apoya ambas manos sobre el pecho de John y comienza a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la erección de John. No puede evitar el gemir y jadear, pero John está igual haciendo el mismo ruido, y Sherlock se embriaga con cada sonido. Ya está sintiendo a su orgasmo formarse cuando John empieza a empujar dentro de él, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando resonando en el cuarto. El orgasmo de Sherlock los toma a ambos por sorpresa, su semen cayendo en el pecho de John sin ni un solo toque a su pene, “Oh, Sherlock, eso increíble. Tan jodidamente asombroso.”

John aún está empujando adentro de él, y el cuerpo de Sherlock se contrae alrededor de él, cada rose contra su próstata haciendo que su cuerpo se contraiga por la hipersensibilidad. Se hace hacia abajo ante John lo suficiente para besarlo y sólo después de unos estocadas más, John se está corriendo dentro de él, sus gemidos atrapados dentro de la boca de Sherlock. Continúan besándose torpemente por varios segundos, John aún dentro de Sherlock pero pronto John los está moviendo a ambos a un lado, saliendo de él.

“Te amo,” John murmura contra sus labios y Sherlock se permite el volver a decirlo, besando la sonrisa de John. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecen así, cerca y besándose, pero justo cuando Sherlock está a punto de quedarse dormido, pregunta, “¿y tú turno de la noche?”

John se ríe, besando su frente antes de decir, “No te preocupes por eso, tendremos tiempo para hablar más tarde.”

Sherlock asiente, bostezando, “No te vas ¿eh?”

“No,” John susurra, “No voy a ninguna parte.”

Sherlock se queda dormido, los brazos de John manteniéndolo cerca.

**

**Habitación 89b – sexo y John.**

_Pared Oeste – la reacción de John ante los juguetes._

  * John ama los juguetes (realmente, realmente los ama)
  * Como prometió, John me ha hecho montar cada uno de ellos durante los últimos meses, no dejándome correrme hasta que sea él el que me folle.
  * He descubierto que a John también le gusta atraparme utilizándolos (Podría empezar un nuevo experimento sólo basado en ello)
  * John ha empezado a ofrecerme juguetes ahora, algunos de los que no sabía. John se ha reído y ha accedido a mandar a hacer otro. Debería recibirlo hoy. Seguramente a John le gustaría llegar a casa esta noche y encontrarme ocupado con él en nuestra habitación.



**Author's Note:**

> *Dirty Talk: Charla sucia.


End file.
